After Life
by XxChiyomixX
Summary: When Akira just turned 14 on her birthday she didnt think her life would be any better or change until after her family sang happy birthday she fell off a cliff and died.. soon after she finds herself in another world supposedly the after world...


After Life

Characters

Name: Akira Yoko

Age: 14

DOB: 10/10/96

DOD: 10/10/10

Name: Ryoma Hamasaki

Age: 14

DOB: 12/13/96

DOD: 4/14/10

Name: Mitsturugi Hamasaki

Age: 50

DOB: unknown

DOD: 4/14/10

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 "Happy Deathday!"<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" people yelled out cheerfully

" ohh umm .. thanks everyone for coming" Akira said unsured

Birthday signs saying "sweet 14" were hung up on tents, the birthday party was outside on a cliff that Akiras parents insisted her party to be there because of the beautiful view of the ocean.

"man…I don't wanna be here" Akira thought while sitting down

The ocean roared while hitting against the cliff wall leaving a wet strike on the rocks

"you better smile we didn't do this for nothing" Akira's mom said whispering in Akira's ear

Akira's mom sat next to her wearing a blouse that made her look fat and a skirt that made her hips look wide and sloppy her hair put up nicely with her slightly aging face presenting a fake smile.

"is she here?" Akira asked her mom

"who?"

"Aunt Naoko"

Akira looked around at the medium crowed of people sitting in there seats happily talking to one another.

"I don't see her.." Akira said sadly

Soon after the birthday cake came in her dad carried it toward her

Akira stood up feeling depressed even more and grew sick inside, her family started to song "happy birthday"

"why? My hero isn't here, and having like this sucks I feel like err…"Akira thought

Akira stood by the cliff edge since her table was by it.

She started to lose balance while her dad put the cake down on the table in front of her and right at the end of the song she fell backwards off the cliff…she could hear the screams and cries on the top of the cliff that soon faded away

"whats happening ?" Akira thought

"my body feels light like a…"

before she could finish everything turned blue then black she died…

Akira could hear people talking

She slowly opened her eyes

"feather" she said to herself

people crowded her

"WELCOME!"

Akira was confused

"but im…im dead that fall.." she said over whelmed trying to catch a breath

"yes you are sweety" a lady dressed in a nurse uniform said

"where am I?" Akira asked

she looked at herself in a mirror she saw no signs of her falling or drowning at all

"what a pretty dress" the nurse said nicely looking at Akira's birthday dress she still was wearing

"you're in After life hospital" the nurse said

"after life?" Akira said confused while scratching her head

"yup here" the nurse said while placing money in Akira's hand

Akira slowly opened her hand that was in a fist grasping the money

"this is $100 bucks" Akira said staring at it surprised

"shhh ive read your profile u died on your birthday that's very sad and….tragic…..so here's a birthday present" the nurse said a bit worried and nervous

Akira looked at her curiously then looked at the money in her hand again

" umm .. thanks" Akira said thankfully

After the nurse gave Akira extra clothes to change in so she wouldn't ruin her dress

The nurse rushed Akira to change then showed her out the hospital

"but I have no place to go" Akira said nervously

the nurse lightly pushed her out the automatic door

"you'll find a place to stay don't worry trust me" the nurse said right then the front doors closed

Akira turned around and saw buildings and people walking on the sidewalk while rushing cars drove on the street

"this place looks normal" she thought

she looked at her arms that had numerous cuts she pulled down her shirts sleeve

"I need to stop.."

Akira walked along the side walk a bit scared and nervous

"I wonder how everyone's doing at the party they probably called 911 and yada yada… ill miss some of them" she thought again to her self

The sky was blue and the clouds moved slowly across the sky she kept walking pass by people who seemed to stare at her with blank faces

The sky later got darker and stars started to pop up

"LIKE HELL the nurse said I was going to find a place to stay" Akira thought madly

she walked in a puddle of water leaving wet shoe prints behind until she came up to a small building that had a sign that said "INN"

"finally" she thought walking toward the inn entrance then entered

the front hall desk was small but just right and a boy and a old man stood on both sides of the desk talking….


End file.
